demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sannse
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Demigods Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Already getting attacked... hi, so i was understanding that this wikia was for demigods and believers of the gods and roleplaying, what ever that stuff. I was on here for one day, when my user page was edited rudely. Someone called me an idiot for believing in the gods and then they said i couldnt tell the difference between real and fake and then told me my father wasnt Poseidon because he wanst real.... i think this is horrible... and just thought you should know Plz help! Hey, you know how you made that Wiki for us **demigods**, Well, people are saying we are dumb for believing it. Songbird1 even said I was lying about my dad dying, and he thinks my expieriences are "crap". He don't believe, and he's being mean. I made a truce with Bobbyboy, and we're freinds, it's just Songbird1. Please, can you help us clean that wiki up? Thanks! XD TheThief Plz help! Oh, and I was sad and really mad when they said I was lying about my dad...they didn't outright say it, but he (songbird1) called it crap and dumb and said it was a waste of time to believe in that baby stuff. Plz help! XD TheThief Plz help! Ok, never mind. We resolved that problem. Me and Songbird are freinds now. Don't ban him. Thnx. Bye. =D TheTheif Question Sorry to be a bother, but do you think we'll need an admin when you are not here? An active user like me or TheTheif would be a good admin. - Leaf Last Relics... 21:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I think you will need an admin... but with all the arguments this group has had, I think it best to wait a while :) Let's see how the wiki goes and how everyone gets on here first -- sannse (talk) 03:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. - Leaf Last Relics... 11:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what is an admin? Sorry, just curious :D That last one was mine XD TheTheif :An admin is a user who has some extra abilites to help them look after a wiki. They can delete pages, ban problems users, and change the wiki look with css. I have similar abilities as Wikia staff (and some more on top of those) -- sannse (talk) 04:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC)